


It falls apart

by victory_stars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's MY fic and I choose the headcanons, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_stars/pseuds/victory_stars
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Prompt-He lost a battle. An important one. He thought it was the end.
Kudos: 3





	It falls apart

He’s almost... pleasantly surprised, to come to on a bed instead of on the floor. That was where he’d fallen, after all, hitting cold tile and then feeling nothing. But he’s not sure where he is, and everything’s... Sticky. A thin layer of sweat, uncomfortable and gross, covers his face, gets in his eyes and makes his already blurred vision worse.

A soft groan, and he closes his eyes again, squeezing them tight as he tries to remember... What happened. An adrenaline filled rush through a building... Tears and arguments, and then a fight with...

Ah, Yes. _Him_. The boss.

The battle was a blur, blood pounding in his ears, his brain full of busy static. Charizard with a broke wing, Pikachu not allowed in the fight. Venusaur hit with a horn drill, down for the count...

Lapras had been about to get hit by... Something. A dart? a stinger? Something glowing purple, something that smelled sour and rotten. He’d moved in front, it’d gotten his arm. And then the headache. And the nausea. And the vertigo. And then the floor rushing up to meet him.

But here he was... Alive? He opened his eyes again, using a sluggish hand to wipe at his eyes. Blinks a few times, to try and clear his vision... It works to a point, blurry, but still able to see.

A dull room, a boring shade of grey. A bedside table, dark brown... A glass of water, and two little white tablets next to it. He doesn’t know what they are. He’s not going to give them a second glance. His pokeball belt hangs from a lamp, all the pokeballs safe and secure.

The bed is... Itchy. And awkwardly heavy. The sheets are a similar shade of boring grey, and made from a fabric that makes him uncomfortable. But as he tries to shift, something from the bottom of the bed makes a noise, stopping him in his tracks.

At the very end of the bed. A creamy coloured cat, looking up at him with a bored magenta gaze. As she stretches, glitter seems to fall from her fur, vanishing before it hits the bed. <mrrrrow?>

As she tilts her head, his eyes are drawn to the collar around her neck. Darkest black, with a little red ‘R’ hanging from it.

Oh. She’s. She’s _his_ Pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this little ficlet thing Giovanni is Red's dad but really only figured it out AFTER he poisoned the kid so. Yeah.


End file.
